


The Secrets She Doesn't Tell You

by Just_A_Wolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little superhero family, Adrien defends Marinette, F/M, Ladybug loves Chat, Marinette gets raped and Chat comforts her, Marinette has a kiddo, Marinette's life isn't easy, marinette needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/pseuds/Just_A_Wolf
Summary: Marinette can’t handle doing this alone anymore. One night on patrol as Ladybug she lets Chat know a few things about her. Little did she know those said things would backfire on her only hours later.
Relationships: Eventual Adrien and Marinette (duh), Eventual Ladybug and Chat Noir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	The Secrets She Doesn't Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it’s my birthday! I wrote this a bit ago and decided I would post this. Warnings there are mentions of rape and teen pregnancy. But it’s pretty good with vulnerable Marinette and protective Adrien. So yay!

The Secrets She Didn't Tell

“Nooooo!” Chat Noir turned his head at the sound of the scream  
She sounded HORRIFIED.   
She sounded as if her world was ending.   
What is going on?   
He was scared too, watching as the baby dangled from the Eiffel Tower.   
This Akuma was taking things too far.   
“My Lady I don’t think it’s real!”   
Something about this wasn't right...they had been chasing this one down the entire time, so there would have been no time for her to grab a kid. Plus this particular kid just didn’t feel right...the big question was why wasn’t Ladybug noticing? She usually knew this kind of stuff, then again she hadn’t when it was Adrien...maybe when people’s lives were at stake she couldn’t focus? He threw his baton only causing her scream to become more intense. He watched her with scared but determined eyes as she prepared to jump for the child, but she instead looked on in shock as it disappeared. She then began the scale without another word.   
He followed of course, he’d always follow her.   
The villain was taken out easily enough, a little struggle on his part as his Lady was not following any sort of real plan at first.   
He watched her with a little concern as she stared out at the city before them, the city they fight so hard to protect. She had a somber look on her face. She sat down without a word.   
“You okay there Bugaboo?” He asked as he plopped down next to her, switching his gaze between her and the city.   
“Yeah Kitty, I’m okay.”   
“You seemed distracted.”   
“I was to be honest.”   
A moment of silence passed as he waited for her to continue. She always would continue, if she wanted to. They had been partners for a year at this point. He knew how her mind worked.   
“It was that kid.” She took a few quick glances at him before looking back out to the city.   
He watched her as she spoke. She was mesmerizing as the sun set behind her.   
“What about the kid? I mean we’ve seen all sorts of crazy things happen to kids over our time fighting together. Half the time the kids are the bad guys!” She chuckled as she listened.   
“Yeah, this one was different though.”   
“How so?”   
She paused and he could tell.   
“Look, if you’re not comfortable telling me you don’t have to. Just know that I”m your best friend and I will always be here to listen.” She leaned against him. Resting her head on his shoulder.   
“I know. It’s just...it might give some stuff away about me.”   
“Bugaboo you know my feelings on that rule.” She rolled her eyes looking up at him. He could tell she was searching for something, honesty maybe? He didn’t really know.   
“I do trust you Chat. More than I”ve ever trusted a single person.”   
She sighed seeming to decide on something.   
“If I tell you, you can’t judge me until I”ve told you the whole story.”   
“LB I’d never judge you. Not ever.”   
“You really are the best person I know.” She took a breath, clearly a little nervous.   
“Ok...here it goes...that little girl’s related to me.” She looked to him seemingly trying to see if he would understand what she meant.”   
“Ok, so is she a sister or something?”   
“Nope.”   
“Cousin?”   
“Nope.”   
Chat chuckled, quickly running out of ideas.   
“Well she clearly isn’t a brother or something!”   
This did cause laughter from the pair.   
“Well you’re right about that, Chat...she...she’s my daughter.”   
She looked at him with those deep blue eyes. So full of youth and laughter, but in that moment such pain and fear. Fear she was going to lose one of the most important people in her life. She watched him as his facial expression changed. Going from confusion, to hurt, to anger, to sadness, back to confusion.   
“S-so...you’re older than you look?”   
“No, no, I’m your age Chat. Or what I assume your age is. I’m fifteen. I had Manette, my daughter, when I was thirteen and a half. I-I promise I’m not a slut or anything. I…” Chat watched her intently. Watched with sad, but compassionate eyes as she broke down in front of him. The tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to tell the story.   
“You don’t have to tell me.” She shook her head, a few of the tears falling as she spoke.   
“No, no I want to tell you. I trust you...It’s just...it’s not an easy story for me to tell.” He pulled her against him.   
“Take your time Bugaboo.”   
“S-so, I was thirteen and I was walking home from a friend’s house and a stupidly late hour. It was 11 at night and I thought Paris was safe enough to walk home by myself, they had even offered to give me a ride, but I hadn’t wanted to be trouble. Plus I loved walking around Paris, especially at night. I started to feel nervous, you know the feeling when things just don’t feel right. I just felt off and it started to really freak me out. I was seven blocks away from home when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked for someone to group up with, ready to pretend that we were friends, but I was the only one out there. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran down an alley and kept running. I really thought I had beat him for a little while. I was able to outrun him for the most part, but I made it to a dead end and...it got bad. He beat me and...he raped me…  
Chat’s heart stopped. It hurt so much, the only thing he could think of to compare it to was his mother dying. The love of his life, his Ladybug, Hero of Paris, had been raped. Had her innocence taken from her. Had been forced to do things she didn’t want to do. Someone had hurt her. His skin felt like it was on fire. He ignored this for now, ignored all of his feelings on the situation. The girl in his arms was the only thing that mattered. She started to speak again, his attention solely focussing on her. 

“By the time it was over I had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a black eye and a concussion. A crawled my way back out onto a main street, an older woman who had seen me crawling came to my rescue. She helped me into her house and called an ambulance.” Marinette swallowed with a lot of difficulty, trying desperately not to completely break down in front of her best friend. She did find comfort as his grip on her tightened. She even blushed a little, ducking her head into his shoulder as he kissed her forehead, which normally she would scold, but today it was appreciated.   
“I lost conscience before the ambulance even made it to my house. I woke up hours later to doctors watching me. I kept hearing things about “trauma” and “sexual assault” , I remember hearing stuff about a concussion too. Everything was so fuzzy and confusing. I remember hurting everywhere. It was the worst I”ve ever felt. I felt so alone and scared. I hyperventilated and they shot me up with something that knocked me out. The next thing I remember was waking up in a dark room. No one was allowed to see me for the first few hours, they didn’t want my blood pressure spiking anymore.   
She couldn’t look at him. Couldn’t stand to see the difference in how he saw her. She didn’t know how she would face him again. He was her partner, she trusted him with everything. She didn’t regret telling him, she just didn’t want things to change. Chat was uncharastically quiet and it made her nervous.   
“My Lady please look at me.” His voice was soft and strained, but she did look up to him. She watched with teary eyes as his watered up as well. “I am so so sorry that happened to you. I don’t know what the right words are to say and I know it isn’t new to you since this did happen over a year ago, but that doesn’t make it right. I swear Bugaboo if I ever run into that disgusting monster I’ll kill him. You are truly so amazing and strong and I can already tell you're an excellent mom. This has only made me love you more.”   
She watched him with those bright blue eyes, the ones that he was so so glad still held youth and innocence. As angry as he was, that stopped as soon as he saw how upset she was. It immediately became such sadness for her. He held her close, resting their heads together. He knew he had done the right thing when she relaxed against him.   
Ladybug watched him closely, the anger was slowly fading away and just showing the sadness and sympathy he had for her. She oddly didn’t find the sympathy bothersome, it was just part of Chat. Always feeling so deeply for others. With anyone else the sympathy would have annoyed her, but with him it was different. His frown matched hers. She hated seeing him sad. She gave him a small smile, not wanting him to feel so sad. Her smile only grew as he returned her smile with a genuine one of his own. One of those smiles she knew meant he loved her. It showed in every inch of him.   
“So you have a kid huh?” His voice was still soft, but had regained some of his usual joking tone.   
“Uh huh.” She returned his joking attitude.   
“So when do I get to see her again?”   
“Well I guess we will just have to see about that Kitty.”   
She couldn’t resist the way his eyes brightened at her words. She wasn’t sure why she was entertaining this idea, but if she could bring light to Chat’s eyes she would. Plus a part of her really liked the idea of Chat being a part of Manette’s life.   
She watched that sweet small smile. She never wanted it to go away. It gave her hope for the future.   
“Are you okay now though?” Chat broke her out of her thoughts, she looked up at those shining emerald eyes. So concerned and loving. She didn’t really know what came over her, but she cupped his face watching fondly as he leaned into it with surprised eyes.   
“I’m fine Chat. I’ve had plenty of time to come to terms with it and plus I have a fantastic daughter now, but if i”m ever not okay you’ll be the first one to know. You are my best friend after all.”   
“Can I ask more questions?” He looked so curious, how was she supposed to say no! She leaned back getting all comfy.   
“Go for it.”   
“How did you react when you found out? When did you find out? Who was the first person you told? How did your parents react, I mean since it wasn’t your fault or anything surely they weren’t mad it’s just”   
“Chat?”   
He took a breath looking at her sheepishly.   
“Yeah sorry. I did say I had questions, plural.” She laughed at her silly kitty.   
“I can’t fault you there. It was a weird and sad situation, but we made the best of it. Hmm, let’s see if I can remember the huge list of questions from the investigator over here.”   
“Hey!”   
“Just kidding! Ok so...I found out at a checkup to see how my injuries were doing. They were doing an ultrasound to make sure my organs were healing and the doctor saw something strange...they brought in another doctor who took a closer look and broke it to me that I was indeed pregnent and the thing they were seeing in my stomach was a baby. I don’t think I had ever been that scared. I mean obviously the attack was terrifying, but I genuinely thought I was going to die during that, so in a way I thought it would all be over and that kind of gave me peace, but...this was a baby. I was going to be a teenager with a baby. I still had dreams and goals, I didn’t want to give them up for a kid. That sounds super selfish I know-  
Chat stopped her words then and there, not willing to hear her speak about herself like that.  
“No, I don’t think it’s selfish. I mean I have goals and stuff, I’m not ready to give that stuff up. I mean you're literally the least selfish person I know.”   
She smiled at his words, letting out a breathy laugh. “No, I’m plenty selfish. I mean for the first four months I was pregnant I was so shook by it all and so stuck in my life I didn’t acknowledge any of it. I meant Chat, it was bad. I had this huge meltdown when I got a baby bump. I didn’t leave my room for three days. It was the darkest time of my life…”   
Chat watched her tell her story, having sole focus on her the entire time. He couldn’t help himself, everything she said enamored him. He felt heartbroken hearing her talk about this apparent depression he hadn’t even realized she had. “I’m so sorry Bugaboo. You didn’t deserve any of that. I still don’t think that makes you selfish though.” She looked down, feeling much too guilty to look him in the eyes.   
“Chat I haven’t told you the worst part.” She felt so so nervous. It was weird for her, she had never felt nervous in front of Chat and she had always told him anything that came to her mind (except her identity of course). “I hit a really dark point around month five. My stomach had grown to a point where I couldn’t pretend it wasn’t a thing anymore, plus I was getting other symptoms. All I could think about was the fact I would always have a piece of that monster with me. I thought about how I could never love that baby or look that baby in the face. It was all too much, plus I had dropped contact with everyone I knew. My parents would try to talk to me and all I wanted was privacy and they respected that. One day I was reading statistics about teen parents and...I decided I couldn’t do it.”   
There was a really long pause and Chat felt his nerves pick up. His Lady usually never had a problem talking. He could tell she was nervous too. She wouldn’t look at him. He didn’t know if he should prompt her to speak or just leave her to do it on her own. He put his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there. “I decided I was doomed and the baby was doomed and that life was over. I was fully convinced I would have a horrible life and I would take that kid down with me.” Chat knew something bad was going to be said. He didn’t want to believe his Lady could say anything bad, but if she ever did, if she ever would, this would be it. When she seemed to really be struggling to speak he took it upon himself.   
“Hey, it’s okay, you can tell me anything, I won’t judge you. I’m here.” She watched him closely. Absorbing those oh so comforting words. She gave him a watery smile and a shaky breath.   
“I slit my wrists in a bathtub Chat.” It was quick and to the point, it sounded cold and she really hadn’t meant for it to. It’s just the only way she could possibly say it without completely losing her cool. Chat was deadly quiet. The first few seconds she couldn’t look at him, much too ashamed of what she had done. When the few seconds passed she knew she needed to check on him. She hesitantly looked up and analyzed him. His eyes were full of more pain than she had ever seen before, and that was saying something considering the last twenty minutes of conversation. She knew he needed time and she would give him all the time he needed in the world. She didn’t know what she herself would do if the roles were reversed. His breathing was long and steady, showing her that he was trying to stay calm. It was when it started to pick up that she realized his tactics for himself were not working. He let out a choked sob, collapsing in on himself and curling up as though the world just became too much. His grip on himself tightening to a painful level. Once she snapped out of her surprised state she latched onto him as she knew he needed. He returned her hug within milliseconds. They knew both needed each other at that moment. Neither said a word. They rocked back and forth together, creating a comforting rhythm.   
When he had finally calmed down quite a bit later he finally spoke, though he didn’t let go of her.   
“Why?” She closed her eyes, pained at the hurt tone in his voice. The pain it put him through to ask that question.   
“I...I already told you. I didn’t see a way out except for that. I didn’t see a point. I was sick of being scared and death seemed like the least scary option.” He squeezed her tight, she of course returned the same pressure. “I’m sorry Chat. I”m so sorry.”   
He shook his head adamantly. “No I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel like I”m blaming you. I just hate this entire situation for you. You deserve the best of the best Ladybug. I only wish I could give it to you.”   
“Hey, you’re the best partner I could ever ask for and we fight the best together. So there, two of the bests.” He laughed hoarsely, not ready to let go of the girl in his arms.   
“How did you survive?” He watched as she ducked her head again clearly ashamed.   
“My parents found me. I had forgotten to turn the water off in the bathroom, well forgotten isn’t the right word. I had passed out from lack of blood before I could turn the water off. Lucky for me the water in our house runs quickly so by the time they noticed water leaking through the ceiling I wasn’t gone. They got me to the hospital just in time. I stayed in ICU for a few weeks, being constantly watched for signs of suicidal thoughts and then I was released, but had to go to therapy. Plus I had served some nerves in my arms so there was therapy for that. So lots and lots of therapy. By the time I hit seven months though I was more or less good as new. I had accepted the baby and decided I was going to live my best life. I wasn’t going to give up my dreams or grow up too quickly, that wouldn’t do her any favors to have an unhappy boring mom. So I just stayed myself, but also became a mom. Now I’m good as new plus I have an adorable little girl who is super happy and so is her mom.” She smiled up at him content. He was finally able to return that smile.   
“Wow, I didn’t think I could admire you anymore than I already did, but you have proved me wrong again LB.” She chuckled at his words, but content to continue to lean against each other.  
“Alright, my turn to ask a question.” 

THE NIGHTTIME  
Adrien might have been tired due to his super super long conversation with Ladybug, but he didn’t regret a single second. He learned more about her than he ever had. Plus she had learned about him and hadn’t seemed upset about it at all. He hoped that this could maybe become a regular thing. He laid down on his bed letting out a content sigh. Plagg flying out of his ring and going to plop down beside him. “Geez kid, you ran me dry.”   
“Sorry Plagg. It was totally worth it though.”   
“I got to admit, you might be right. She really opened up to you tonight. I’m not even angry at you for keeping me up all night for something unAkuma related. Can I have cheese now.”   
Adrien chuckled as he pulled some out of his pocket and handed it to the Kwami while still slightly daydreaming.   
“Isn’t she so strong? Plus she seems like the cool kind of mom, plus a mixture of my mom. Sweet and nurturing and fun, but also playful and fun. Manette is so so lucky.”   
“Ah so you remember her name and everything. You really want to become that little girls Daddy don’t you?” Plagg joked as he ate his cheese. Adrien jumped up shocked.  
“Plagg come on! That isn’t why I know her name! I just remember anything Ladybug says to me, that’s all.” He calmed down and continued to lay next to his stinky Kwami.   
“Oh please, you’re telling me if Ladybug asked you to be that cuties Daddy that you would pass it up?” Adrien paused before responding.   
“Well no, I would definitely say yes, I mean a family with the love of my life? That’s absolutely perfect, I mean we’re a little young, but I’d do anything for her. I”m telling you though Plagg, that’s not why I know her name and that’s not why I”m taking an interest.”   
“You guys could be a superhero family! How absolutely adorable.” The Kwami teased.   
“Oh shut up!” Adrien covered him with a pillow so his little friend wouldn’t see the blush showing brightly on his cheeks. A family with Ladybug? What a dream.   
MARINETTE”S HOUSE   
“Well, that was unexpected.” Marinette said as her and Tikki settled in for the night.   
“Good or bad unexpected.” TIkki asked of her owner, she was actually curious herself, her Ladybug had proven tonight that she was becoming more and more close to the Chat Noir she was partnered with. Showing she trusted him with some dark secrets that Tikki hadn’t learned until Marinette thought she was truly ready. She handled it almost as well as Chat Noir had, bawling her eyes out and clinging onto Marinette like she might disappear.   
“It was good? Yeah it was definitely good. I’m glad I told him. I trust him Tikki. It’s about time I proved that.” Tikki watched as the girl smiled thinking about the night. “Are you mad at me?”   
Tikki frowned at the girl curiously.   
“Why would you think that?” The girl looked skeptical.   
“I don’t know, you’re always saying not to get too personal and tonight was definitely personal.”   
Tikki shrugged, “I’m starting to see we can trust that Chat Noir. I think you’re safe with him. So whatever you decide to tell him is completely up to you.” Marinette smiled gratefully at her Kwami before nodding her acceptance.   
“Let’s go to bed, TIkki.” 

THE NEXT DAY   
Adrien headed to class making it with about five minutes to spare, he waved at Nino as he walked in and sat his stuff down. He frowned watching as everyone was either turned in their seats or huddled around Lila. Even Nino. Adrien rolled his eyes ever so subtly before turning back in his seat to wait for class to start. At least Marinette was also aware of the lies. Someone would talk about something else with him. He was spaced out until he heard the name of someone he wished would never be brought up by the menace that was Lila. “Yeah Marinette is a total slut who only pretends to be a goody goody.” Adrien turned in his seat so fast he hurt his neck. Eyes were burning with anger and protectiveness for his friend. To his relief he wasn’t the only one who had a problem with what had been said about the awesome girl.   
“Uh hey Lila, I know you don’t know her super well or anything, but I do. That girl you're talking about is my best friend and I know the two of you have had your problems, but don’t ever talk about her like that, kay?” Spoken like a true reporter. Alya was clearly heated and Adrien couldn’t be more grateful they were fighting for the same person. One look at NIno and it was clear at least three people were ready to fight for her.   
Some in the class looked weary while others looked flat out angry. Even Chloe seemed a little weird about the particular insult being thrown towards the pigtailed girl.   
“Yeah, Marinette’s really cool and she would go to bat for almost anyone. She’s not a slut.” Nino was the next to speak up. Adrien was ready if more needed to be said, but they would just have to see.   
“Oh I have proof she is. I saw her at the park yesterday wtih her parents and there was a child. A child that resembles Marinette to a t. Plus Marinette was acting as her sole caretaker. Feeding her and playing with her. It’s obvious that she is a secret slut who has just left that part of her life hidden. She probably has slept around plenty of times. I’ve actually heard her say she’s not sure who the father is. It’s probably why she hasn’t said anything to any of us. She’s so embarrassed about her lack of control or intelligence for that matter.” This only caused more of an uproar.   
“Girl do not make me come over there! I’ve told you once and I’m not going to say it again. DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT! Especially when you have no clue what you’re talking about. All it would take is some basic research to learn that child you're talking about is Marinette’s baby sister. Her parents are busy a lot with running a bakery so Marinette steps in. She does act a lot like a mom and yes the girl looks like her, but that doesn’t mean it’s her daughter! Plus I know Marinette in a very personal way, she has never even had a boyfriend. So maybe do some research before making obnoxious comments that are bound to ruin an innocent girls reputation.” Alya was more than furious, she was livid. Lila was not going to make it out of this class alive if her stupidity was not put in check quick.   
“Alya’s right, Marinette is a genuinely good person who actually has a lot of self control and patience. You would have to to be able to design like she does. Marinette is an amazing person and it clearly shows with how she handles her sister. It’s really uncool of you to lie about her. I’m with Alya, none of us are going to believe the crap you’re saying.” She looked up shocked that Adrien was the one to speak out against her. Taking a look around the classroom she felt her pulse quicken seeing the murderous looks being thrown her way. Shoot! How was she supposed to get out of this one!  
“Adrien, are you calling me a liar? I thought we were friends.”   
The classmates around them watched tense at the interaction. Adrien, the kindest guy in the class, the one who was by far the most understanding was speaking up against a girl they all liked, but he was making some good points. If he was speaking out against her why should they doubt him. This was bad. One look at the guys face would show how bad this could get for the girl he was staring down. His eyes showed none of their normal friendliness, there was a protective glint in them, but it wasn’t for any of them. It was for the girl in question.   
“I am Lila. I’ve kept my mouth shut this entire time, but maybe Marinette was right. Maybe we should have outed you a long time ago. Because now you’re going too far. To answer your other question, I don’t stay friends with liars, especially not ones who never learn their lesson and most importantly not ones who try to ruin people that I care about. Marinette was my first female friend ever. She has never shown anything negative to me to ever give me any reason to doubt her. She has been there for everyone in this room. Lila the only reason she hasn’t been there for you is because you’re not worth it. You would only somehow turn it against her. I’ve watched you lie about her, I’ve watched you get her expelled, and I’ve watched you fake injuries to possibly get her in some serious trouble. You always make yourself out to be the victim! Lila you have had it out for Marinette since day one and at the end of the day she has always pushed it aside and let you have your fun but this is enough! Guys I have to let you know, Lila doesn’t have a memory issue, she doesn’t have a condition that doesn’t allow her to go outside, and she has never left the county. Plus the only reason she modeled with me during my last photo shoot was so I could protect Marinette from the damage LIla had caused her. There Lila, it’s over. No more lies. Also just so you’re aware I’ve been alone with Marinette plenty of times. Some of those in her room and she has never been anything bust respectful and kind. She has been nothing but a good friend. So I’m returning that favor now. I’m by her side no matter what you throw at her.” His eyes were passionate and determined and everyone in the room stood shocked. Alya and Nino were so excited to see this side of him. This side that shows he clearly cared for Marinette a lot more than he normally shows. The rest of the class stood in shock and the ferocity Adiren had showed. He had proved he would go to any links to protect his friends. Marientte was not a girl you messed with if Adrien was around to witness it. Lila’s face was frozen in shock until she smirked. An idea popped into her head, one that might save her all of this trouble.   
“So you’re alone with Marinette a lot then?” Adrien squinted his eyes suspiciously not really knowing where she was going with this, but already angry at the way the conversation was going.   
“What’s your point Lila?” He sounded tired because he was, he had spent so long defending this girl in front of him, but now he realizes it had been a waste of time. He should have had Marinette’s back the entire time.   
“Well, if you two have spent so much time alone...surely there were plenty of opportunities for you two to get cozy?”   
Alya growled as she realized what was being implied about two of her closest friends. Adrien heard NIno rise from his chair ready to defend him if it came to it.   
“What are you implying Lila?” At this point Adrien’s voice was full of malice. The more she spoke the more he couldn’t stand to even look at her.   
“The girl you all claim is Marinette’s sister is quite young. Couldn’t be more than two. Haven’t you known Marinette since you started coming here Adrien? You said yourself she was one of your first friends. You two easily could have become close and intimate. So my guess at this point is you’re the father of Marinette’s baby and this is why you're defending her so intensely.”   
The entire glass gasped. This girl was seriously not coming out alive. How dare she! Adrien’s eyes became deadly. His voice so quiet that it was scary.   
“What?”   
“Well think about it, why else would you defend her so adamantly, she’s clearly more than just a friend. She clearly means something to you that none of us understand. You haven’t referred to her as your girlfriend though, which seems to me as she either is secretly just that or you two were fooling around and trying to keep this entire thing underwraps. Adrien I really do sympathize with you. It must be hard not knowing. She said herself she didn’t know who the father was. It must be hard to wonder if that cute little girl is yours or not. All because she slept around more times than even she can count.”   
Adrien laughed coldly, a cold smirk on his face as he stepped closer to the girl. Using his height as an intimidation factor. Finding satisfaction when her eyes widened as she tilted her head up to make eye contact.   
“Oh Lila, I thought we were done lying? It appears you just can’t admit defeat. You chose the wrong lie, you chose the wrong person to lie about and the wrong person to let hear those lies, because I will never let Marinette be hurt by you ever again. And just so we’re clear it would be an honor to be the father of Marinette’s kid, not an embarrassment.. You’re good, but for her I’ll be better. So I’m going to give you one last chance before I completely stop you here and now.”   
Lila stayed quiet for a few seconds before a smirk stuck on her face.   
“Why don’t we just ask her ourselves?” He frowned watching the gleam in her eyes as she watched something behind him. Then he heard that voice. The voice he loved to hear when he came in class, the voice of the sweet and amazing girl who stuttered around him (she was getting better, he probably just wasn’t as intimidating anymore), the voice of the girl who speaks up for anyone, the voice of the girl who is the subject of this particular fight.   
“Uh...guys what’s going on?”   
Everyone turned to the confused girl standing at the front of the classroom. Alya looked nervous watching Lila and Adrien who were looking at Marinette. Lilia looked ready for a fight, Adrien was looking towards Marinette and ever so slightly moving towards her. He looked determined for both of their sakes. Marinette on the other hand looked a mixture of confused and nervous. Anyone could tell there was tension in the room and it involved Lila and Adrien. Was Lila making things up about Adrien? Did Adrien need her help? Why was he looking at her like that? And why was Lila smirking at her? She steeled her gaze making her way further into the classroom. Locking eyes with Lila and Adrien, though she did spare a quick glance at her best friend as she passed her desk to put her things out. Her friend had a worried look on her face, but there was also some sort of warning. Her eyes glanced towards Adrien with the worry and Lila with the warning. That surprised Marinette. Alya had always sided with Lila. Always believing her stories, always saying she wasn’t guilty and that Marinette was just jealous because of Adiren. But the look that Alya was giving Lila right now spoke loud and clear. Lila had screwed up somehow and everyone could see it. Marinette focussed on her classmates very quickly assessing the situation. All of her classmates were looking at one of the three of them. She did notice in a both surprising and confusing notion that none of the anger was directed towards her or the blonde haired model. It was all being focussed solely on the mischievous girl in front of her.   
Marinette made eye contact with Adrien as she walked over to his side to stand by him and hopefully give him some sort of support. He did give her that treasured Adrien smile. The same one from the first day they met and the same one he had been giving her everyday since. The smile that made her feel so special that she could do anything. She nodded to him returning that smile. Both turned their attention to Lila who kept that same annoying smile.   
“Ask me what Lila?” Her voice was held and hard. It was strong. If she had hurt Adrien somehow, if she had made Alya that angry and worried, if she had hurt any of her friends Marinette would put her right in her place without hesitation. This wasn’t the time to be nice.   
“Marinette. There’s something I’d like to ask you.” She seemed to be waiting on some sort of response which only continued to grate on Marinette’s nerves, little did she know it was also grating on Adrien’s.   
“Yes?”   
“Have you ever had sex?” The question rang through Marinette’s head and she cursed her luck as she began to breathe heavily. It made her so angry because she knew if she didn’t get it under control she was going to look guilty. Little did any of these people know that there was an entirely different reason for her panic. She had to fight to keep her reaction invisible as all of the memories of that horrible night came back to her.   
“Not that it’s any of your business, but I have never done any of that stuff willingly. I would appreciate it if you would keep that disgusting curiosity to yourself.” Her eyes squinted as she analyzed Marinette.   
“You didn’t say no.” The ringing in her ears became louder. She could feel every pair of eyes watching her. She did feel Adrien move closer and it allowed her to breathe a little easier.   
“You’re right. I didn’t.” No one said a word. No one dared to do anything but watch. Marinette felt the comfort from Adrien’s arm as it rested lightly against her own. If this wasn’t one of the most uncomfortable moments of her life then she would have smiled at the unknowing comfort the boy beside her was offering.   
“Would you like to explain Marinette? I can tell just by watching the two of you that my theory was right. I mean look at the two of you. It’s clear that you both of him have been intimate with each other. You’re both so protective of each other and your both so adamantly denying that you have this secret love child. Can’t you both just be honest instead of trying to make me into some sort of liar? I saw you Marinette. I don’t know why Adrien wasn’t with you, but I saw you with your kid at the park. It’s clear that you and Adrien fooled around and had a kid so could you please stop with this ridiculous idea of being forced into something.” Marinette couldn’t feel anything. She couldn’t hear anything. She could barely see.   
‘Secret love child.’  
‘Saw you at the park.’   
Stop pretending.’   
‘Stop lying.’   
‘Have you had sex?’   
They all just kept echoing. Marinette knew she wasn’t breathing. She couldn’t figure out how to do it again though. This was her biggest fear since this all happened. This sort of thing. This is what she had dreaded.  
Marinette took a few slow deep breaths glaring at Lila with so much disgust that Lila actually looked slightly surprised.   
Adrien was ready to jump out of his skin. He had never ever wanted to hit a girl and he never would, but man Lila was starting to feel less and less human as this went on. Marinette was struggling. Most of them couldn’t see it, but he was close to her. Watching her shake ever so slightly. He could hear when her breathing stopped at Lila’s words and how she had to focus to keep it even. He knew Marinette pretty well. He knew how much control she had. So if this was beginning to bother her it must not be a good subject. His heart dropped when Lila asked her about sex. He wanted to puke said heart up when Marinette worded that response the way she did. Clearly something had happened. He didn’t know how much more he could take of this. Two of the most important people in his life have possibly been hurt in the same way and he didn’t feel like there was anything he could do about it. He could protect her though, he would do anything for her. He glared at LIla and her intrusive words. He was going to say something when the girl said it herself.   
“Lila, none of us need to make you look like a monster, you do that quite well all on your own. I don’t owe you a single thing and I don’t have to answer any of your offensive questions, but I’ll be honest because I love almost everyone in this class. They’re my friends and I trust them.” Marinette looked to her friends for response. “I...I was sexually assaulted a year and a half ago and I do have a kid, he isn’t Adrien’s child, I don’t know who the father is because I didn’t know him. Not because I sleep around. That was the only time I was ever part of sexual intercourse and it was the worst night of my life and I had no say in the matter. That child’s name is Manette and she is the most amazing thing in my life and you will not make her seem like something anything less than amazing. So why don’t you take your stuff and get out of this classroom before things become anymore embarrassing for you than they already are.” Lila looked ready to speak when Adrien stepped closer. Marinette couldn’t see his face, but LIla could and it was scary. Lidia did not scare easily. She had worked with Hawkmoth and had made both Ladybug and Chat Noir angry at her and those things had never scared her, but this here. Seeing that normally kind hearted boy look at her with such despise, it was enough to make anyone jumpy. He looked like he wanted to throw her out a window. She actually felt a little sick herself realizing that she had just accused an innocent girl who had that innocence taken from her without her permission and then calling her a liar and trying to ruin her life. Lila was disgusted with herself. These were her thoughts as she walked out of the room. She wouldn’t let them see her crack. She did know she owed Marinette an apology,   
Marinette watched as she left. She looked up to Adrien whose eyes were shining with unshed tears, but he was giving her that smile again. What really shocked her was when he pulled her in a bone crushing hug. She of course returned it, because she trusted Adrien more than ever. She clutched onto him and fought every fiber of her being to not cry. “Are you okay?” It was a light whisper, she wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t been standing so close to him. She couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what she felt. There was relief at having the secrets out in the open, but then there was the part of her who was so terrified to look any of these people in the eyes. She took in a shuddering breath, desperately wanting to not break down.   
“I need to get out of here.” Her response was just as quiet. Adrien pulled her closer before making a decision.   
“Give us a second guys.” He picked her up, held her against his chest as she buried her face against him, not ready to face anyone else. He carried her out of that classroom and into his favorite hiding place, the locker room. There was a little gap behind one of the walls where a locker had been taken out. He sat down with the girl in his arms. She was shaking and he could feel it. “Shhh, it’s okay. You can cry now.” She looked up at him, unshed tears pooled in her eyes. She watched him, contemplated him. He gave her the brightest smile he could. He was honored to be able to have her trust him like this. To hold her in his arms and help her. He nodded at her, letting her know it was okay. She took out a breath. Clinging onto him as she sobbed. He cried with her so upset on her behalf. He rocked her back and forth. “It’s okay, you’re okay, Marinette things are going to be fine. You’re safe.” He continued to rock her even as she hiccupped, signalling she wasn’t crying “Marinette, are you okay?” His voice was gentle and raw. Marinette frowned upon hearing it. Bright bluebell eyes glanced up to cats like green ones. Her eyes wide. This whole thing seemed so familiar. The comforting, the voice, the raw emotion. Her eyes widened as she realized something that has been looking her in the face the entire time. “Chat?” The body of the boy holding her stiffened. He looked down at her eyes equally wide. “Ladybug?” She let out a shaky and relieved laugh.   
“It’s you.” She stared at him in wonder.   
“It’s you.” He watched her eyes full of admiration and love. To his complete shock the same look was shown in the girl in his arms. She leaned up a bright smile on her face. A look of amazement there. “I can’t believe it’s you. Adrien I have been in love with you since the day I met you. Chat I’ve loved you for a long while now too. I just never said anything because I loved Adrien, I didn’t want to be dishonest. I couldn’t imagine my life without either of you in it though. You two are the last people I think about before I go to sleep. And now I find out you’re the same person. This is crazy!” She laughed covering her mouth with her hands as though she couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it either.   
“I...My Lady, I’ve loved you since day one. You can ask Plagg. I called it the moment I saw you confront Hawkmoth. My exact words, ‘whoever she is under that mask. I love that girl.’ then I find out it’s you...Marinette I knew you were special that first day in the rain. You were the only girl I’ve ever met who got mad at me and refused to stop being mad until I apologized. You didn’t care that I was a model or attractive or that people liked me. You didn’t care about any of that. You only cared about what was right and wrong. It made me start to love you that same day. I didn’t realize I was falling for you, but that’s exactly what happened. It all makes so much sense seeing you now. Marinette you’ve been the girl of my dreams this entire time.” She watched him with fascinated eyes that seemed so childlike he thought it was adorable. She was a treasure. He was so comforted to know she felt the same. She reached up cupping his face, he really didn’t have time to respond before her soft lips were on his. Capturing him in his first real kiss. He wasted no time in kissing her back. She was all he had ever wanted. There was no reason to hesitate anymore. The kiss was sweet and full of meaning, but not too long. When she did pull away she didn’t move. He could feel her breath on him. He let her keep in control, it’s what he did as Chat most of the time anyway. He didn’t mind. This was His Lady afterall.   
“Wow.” He breathed out excited. She giggled at the excited look on his face.   
“I know.”   
“You know that’s actually my first kiss?” She had a teasing grin that was also sympathetic.   
“You know it’s actually not?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“We’ve kissed twice actually. I kissed you to break the spell on Valentines Day and then we apparently kissed again when we faced Oblivio. Though neither of us remember that one. You saw the pictures though, remember?” A look of knowing crossed his face.   
“I actually meant as Adrien.”   
“What? Really? But you’re you? You’re the amazingly attractive and kind model Adrien Agresste. How could not one person have kissed you?” A cat like smirk made its way onto his face, his eyes stayed open and vulnerable though.   
“I only save myself for the best.” She laughed at his antics, but was also secretly flattered because she knew every word he said was true.   
“SIlly kitty.”   
“So...you think I’m ‘amazingly attractive’?”   
“W-what! Did I say that! I-I mean…” There she was, the sweet stammering and shy Marinette again. He would always find it so endearing that he was the only one to make her act this way. It was also so so intriguing to watch her switch between the two girls he both knows and loves. “You are once again such a silly kitty, I wouldn’t kiss anyone I didn’t find at least someone attractive.” She flicked him in the head for good measure.   
He pulled her close. “Huh is that so? Because I only kiss girls named Ladybug or Marinette. Dupain Chang.” He pulled her in for another swift kiss before burying his face into her neck. He didn’t get a lot of physical affection, so he was going to absorb all he could from the amazing girl in his lap. They stayed like this for quite a while before Marinette’s muffled voice spoke up.   
“Adrien…?”   
“Hmm?”  
“We’ve missed two classes. We probably shouldn’t miss the third.”   
He groaned against her, burying himself closer.   
“It’s okay kitty, you can just come to my house after school where we can cuddle all you want.” He got so excited before it deflated.   
“Can’t. My Father’s rules don’t change. I still have to go right home after school.”   
She sat up seemingly thinking. It was moments like these that he could not for the life of him figure out how he didn’t notice she was Ladybug sooner. The exact same focussed look staring right at him.   
“What if...we do a class picnic? Your Father let’s you go to class events right?” HIs face brightened up.   
“Marinette Dupain Chang...are we having a picnic?”   
“We, my kitty, are having a picnic.” 

PICNIC TIME  
Everyone was more than excited to do a class picnic and everyone immediately volunteered to start bringing things, especially if it meant they could watch Marinette and Adrien be the cute couple everyone always knew they’d be. Everyone sat around talking and laughing, some played games. Adrien watched Marinette play with Mennon from a few feet away while he spoke to Nino. Most of the class watched Marinette play with her daughter. Though there was plenty of time for Marinette to talk and laugh with her friends as she had no shortage of people who wanted to have a moment with the adorable baby.   
The sun was beginning to set as Marinette and Adrien sat around with their friends surrounding them while the two of them in particular took the turn with the little girl in front of them. Adrien was currently trying to help her walk and would jokingly let her drop before catching her, something the adorable child was loving. There was a particularly ‘scary’ catch where she was standing on Adrien’s lap leaning close to him when she pulled him into a tight hug. “Daddy!” The entire class froze looking to the two teens worriedly. No one knew how either would respond. Marinette looked equally uncomfortable. “Minon, sweetie, he’s n-”   
Marinette was caught off when Adrien scooped the girl up so they were eye to eye. “That’s right sweetie, I’m your Daddy. That is if it’s alright with Mommy.” Marinette watched him with wide eyes as she looked to her for permission to be in her daughter's life. She couldn’t find the words so she instead gave him a bright smile and a nod. He returned said nod before continuing to play with the little girl in his arms. He had always wanted a family and now he had one. His Lady and baby and all of their friends. What more could he want?


End file.
